Let Me Take You On a Date
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Ed comes back from the other world with a new attitude and a newly found attraction. He asks the Brigadier General out on a date. Al has his body back, and he's dating Winry. RoyEd. Slight AlWin. Lemon. Yummy. M for adult content! *Cough*SMEX*Cough*
1. The Date

Brigadier General Roy Mustang heard a commotion going on outside of his office door, but he paid it no mind. His crew would take care of it.

"I SAID LET ME SEE THE GENERAL, DAMN IT," somebody yelled.

"I'm sorry. We can't let you-" one of his officers tried to reason with the young-sounding man.

"TO HELL WITH YOU! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR NEARLY FIVE YEARS! LET ME SEE HIM!"

Roy dropped his pen. His hands started shaking, and his heart beat faster. Could it be...? Edward? Roy shook his head. Ed had been gone for nearly five years, yes, but it seemed to be surreal that he would just show up now. Of course, Al had told him of his dreams in which he would see his brother in a foreign land....

Suddenly, his door was thrown open to reveal an all-too-familiar face....

"E-Edward?!" Mustang's stomach dropped.

The blonde stopped just short of his desk. He had grown a few inches, Roy observed. He no longer wore his hair in a braid, but a simple ponytail. He was wearing rather odd, formal clothes. What intrigued Roy most about him was the fact that his Auto-Mail was no longer there....

"Where's your Auto-Mail?" Roy asked.

"Huh? Oh! These are new prosthetics from Ger...well, the place I've been," Ed explained, grinning as he showed off his fake limbs.

"Ed.... Where have you been?" The General asked, quietly. He stood up and walked around his desk.

"I'll explain later. Can I...can I call Al? It worked, right? The transmutation? He's...his body is back, isn't it? Please tell me that I've done something right. Please..." tears escaped Ed's eyes and streamed down his face.

"Yes. It worked. He's been staying with the Rockbells for some time now. Some people believed you were dead, but he hasn't given up hope. He dreamt about you sometimes. You were in a foreign place, he said," Roy stood in front of Ed.

There wasn't such a big height difference anymore. Roy was only a head taller than the blonde. Ed seemed to have noticed, because he was grinning. Wait, grinning? Since when did Ed even crack a _smile_ around him?

"You've changed," Roy stated, looking over Ed's shoulder at the approaching officers.

"Would you like me to escort him out, sir?" Said one of the officers.

"No, I've got it from here. You're dismissed," Roy said. The officer nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Ed walked over to the black, leather couch and sat down. Roy followed him, wordlessly and sat beside him.

"You're right. I'm no longer the spoiled brat I once was. I was so selfish," Ed chuckled dryly.

"Please, Ed. You were anything _but_ selfish. You sacrificed everything for your brother. And now you're back. You're back...." Roy's voice cracked as he looked away.

"General? Are you okay?" Ed questioned, his brow furrowing out of concern.

"Yes. I apologize. I just...wasn't expecting all of this," Roy waved his hand.

"Hey, where is everyone? Havoc, Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery?" Ed asked.

"Most of them were transferred back to East Central," the General explained, biting his lip, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Oh," he replied, tucking his bangs behind his ears.

"You should call Al soon," Mustang reminded him, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I will. There's just a couple of things I'd like to ask you first, if you don't mind," Ed wrung his hands together, nervously.

"Ask away."

"The first question is: do you have a girlfriend or a wife?" his eyes met Roy's.

Roy blinked. "Um. No."

"Alright. Number two, then. Would you be interested in going on a date with me?" A faint blush rose to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" the General stuck a finger in his ear to be sure he had heard correctly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me...." Ed bit his lip.

"What...no..._why_ are you asking me this?" Roy gawked at him in disbelief.

"I dunno," Ed gave a flippant wave of his hand. "I thought about you a lot while I was gone, and I think it'd be fun to get to know you on that level."

The General did a wonderful impression of a tomato.

"Me?" Roy couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Ed wanted to _date_ him.

"Yes, you. Are you stupid or something?" Ed asked in annoyance.

Ah, there's the Full Metal he knew.

"Well, Full Metal, I-"

"Ed. Call me Ed."

"Alright, _Ed_. I've never really been into other men, so I'm not sure if-"

"Please. Just one time. That's all I'm asking. One chance," Ed said, firmly.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"How so? I'm not part of the military anymore, _and_ I'm twenty-one. _Almost_ twenty-two," Ed replied, smirking.

"Well.... You got me there. I - I guess there would be no harm in it...." Roy trailed off. Ed's face lit up considerably.

"You mean it?!" He asked, excitedly.

"I suppose," the General couldn't help but smile at Ed's apparent happiness and relief.

"Great! Screw calling, I'm going to go to Resembool right now. Is Friday night okay?" Ed asked, still grinning like a maniac.

"That sounds fine, Ed," Roy replied, standing up. Ed did the same.

"Awesome. Well, I'm gonna go hop on the next train to Resembool. I'll pick you up at six. Be waiting out front, okay? See ya in four days, General!" Ed said, rather loudly.

"Call me Roy."

Ed positively beamed.

"Alright. See ya then, Roy!" And with that, the blonde darted over to the door and left.

Roy shook his head, smiling.

"What have I gotten myself into, I wonder," he mused aloud.

-------------

"Brother!"

"Ed!"

Winry and Al screamed, tackling him at once. Pinako smiled as she watched the scene before her eyes.

"Yep. I'm back!" Ed grinned.

"Your Auto-Mail is gone! Oooh! These are _amazing_, Ed! Who made them?" Winry asked, yanking Ed's arm around so she could get a better view.

"Just some people I met in the other world," Ed said, nonchalantly.

"They're astounding!" Winry shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

"It's good to have you back, Brother," Al smiled warmly.

"Good to be back, Al," he replied.

The trio went inside, followed by Pinako, who made some tea for them. They sat in the living room and crowded together.

Ed explained everything. From the transmutation he performed on himself to his last days in Germany to rocket science. Winry, Al, and Pinako sat in awe.

"So what happened to Noa and Alfons?" Al asked, while Winry sipped more tea.

"I'm not sure. I knew they were better off in Munich than here though. They would never fit in. They'd probably be sent in for research or something, seeing as how they're from another world," Ed said.

"Won't you, though? What about you? How come you're not being...I dunno..._arrested_ or something and held for research?" Winry asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure. I think the General has something to do with it. He probably told everyone I was faking my own death for some sort of mission or something. There are plently of killers out there like Scar who hate State Alchemists. That's a good reason to go into hiding," Ed mused.

"Good point. Well, I'm glad to have you back, Ed," Pinako smiled.

"Again, I'm glad to be back," he smiled back, setting his cup down on the coffee table.

The short old woman walked out, leaving the three childhood friends alone.

"So, did you have a girlfriend in Germany?" Winry asked, winking at him.

Ed blushed. "Well, not exactly. I didn't date or anything, because I didn't want to become too attached to anyone there, knowing I was going to leave as soon as my rocket was finished."

Al nodded.

"Noa did have a thing for me, I think. But what about you guys?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

Al laughed, nervously and Winry looked away, blushing.

"We're...an item, now, yeah," Al said, grabbing Winry's hand.

"Congratulations!" Ed gave his brother a playful punch on the arm.

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"There's something I need to tell you guys though," Ed's smile faded slightly.

"What is it, Brother?" Al inquired.

"You know you can tell us anything, Ed," Winry encouraged him.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that.... While I was in Germany, I realized that I like someone in this world. A lot," Ed trailed off, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Just tell us, Ed," Al put a hand on his shoulder. Ed looked up and smiled at his brother. His brother's features reminded him of his mother's. Soft, kind, and gentle.

"Alright. I realized...that I kinda have a thing for...General Mustang," Ed said, bravely.

Silence. Then...laughter.

"Wow, Ed. I could have told you _that_," Al chuckled at his brother's shocked expression.

"You...could have?" Asked Ed, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes! It was so obvious," Al said, patting his brother on the back.

Ed let out a relieved breath. He was glad they were taking it well.

"Still...the age difference is pretty big...." Winry looked concerned.

"Yeah. I've matured though!" Ed retorted, defensively.

"It's fine, Brother," Al reassured him, still holding back his laughter.

"Thanks guys.... You don't know how much your support means to me," Ed smiled at the couple.

"We'll always support you, Ed. Remember that. Now, when are you going to ask the General out?" Winry asked, pouring more tea.

"I already did," Ed grinned.

"_WHAT?!_" They yelled in unison.

------------------

The next three days were spent just relaxing, until Ed had to go back to Central.

"Be safe, Brother!" Al shouted, waving furiously.

"Bye, Ed!" Winry called out, waving.

"See you guys later! Be good!" Ed winked at the pair, causing them to blush.

The train took off.

------------------

Thursday Night

Ed laid down in bed, eagerly. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. His date with the General. With Roy. To him, it felt like tomorrow was Christmas, and he was a little boy, too excited to sleep. Some time later, sleep finally came and carried him off into fantasy-land.

------------------

Friday Afternoon

Roy got up from his desk and clocked out. His security officers saluted him.

"I'm leaving early today. You're dismissed," Roy didn't miss the looks of the delight that flickered across their faces, but he chose to ignore it.

His chauffeur drove him home. From there, he contemplated on what to wear. A nice civilian suit. Perfect.

He got dressed and lounged around, lazily. He read one of the many books in his study room, and, before he knew it, it was 5:35, and his chauffeur was honking the horn outside. He swore loudly, wondering how the time had flown by so quickly. He grabbed a jacket and bolted out the door and into the car.

When he reached HeadQuarters, Ed wasn't there yet. He checked his pocket watch. 5:57. He looked around for the familiar blonde head, but didn't see it.

'_**Calm down, Roy. It's just a date. With Full Metal...er...Edward. No big deal. He'll be here,'**_ he reassured himself.

A shiny, black car pulled up in front of Roy. The door to the back seat opened to reveal Edward. He was dressed in a different set of formal clothes, undoubtedly from...Germany, Al had said? His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but his bangs still framed his face.

Roy decided that Edward had become quite handsome over the years. He had always been cute, but he was older now and his features were no longer kid-like. He still had a boyish charm about him, but he had become quite the gentlemen. He no longer lost his temper all the time, and he wasn't as impulsive as before.

Ed held out a single red rose, blushing slightly. Roy allowed himself a small smile as he took the offered rose and twirled it around between his fingers. He sniffed it, enjoying the sweet scent it gave off.

"Thank you," Roy murmured, making Ed blush even more.

"C'mon," Ed grumbled, pulling Roy toward the car by his hand.

He let Roy climb in first, and then he climbed in, shutting the door behind him.

"Where to, sir?" the chauffeur asked in a formal tone.

"Bouley's," Ed replied, flashing Roy a charming smile.

Roy's eyebrows flew up out of surprise.

"Bouley's? That's the most expensive restaurant in Central. Even I have never been there, it's so expensive," the General wondered how Ed could have that kind of money at his expense.

"Discounts. For some reason, people in that part of Central love me, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm still not sure why though," Ed shrugged, happy for a topic of conversation.

They discussed restaurants and exchanged funny stories for the rest of the trip. The car stopped in front of Bouley's, and the chauffeur got out to open their door.

Ed stepped out first and held out his hand to Mustang, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a woman, Ed," Roy smirked.

"Sorry," Ed chuckled and retracted his hand. "Be back at 7:30 and wait out here for us," Ed told the chauffeur, who nodded.

The pair walked up the steps and into the fancy restaurant. Roy was impressed to say the very least. He gawked in amazement at the structure of the building. The ceilings were arched, and the walls were painted a soothing reddish color. Sconces and artwork lined the walls, tastefully. He glanced at Ed, who gave him a smirk.

"Like it?" Ed asked, knowing the answer. The General just nodded.

Delicious aromas wafted through the air, taunting his empty stomach. The host led them to the back of the restaurant where there were many tables-for-two. He stopped at a table near a window and gestured for them to take a seat. He handed them each a menu and told them that their waiter would be with them shortly.

Soft music was playing in the background. Their table was covered in a white, crisp tablecloth. Two candles were placed in the middle of the table, giving off a romantic feeling.

Ed glanced at Roy from across the table and gave him a nervous smile.

"You have good taste, Ed," Roy complimented him, trying to make him feel more at ease; this seemed to work as Ed's shoulders drooped a little, getting rid of a lot of tension.

"I'm glad you like it," he stated, opening a menu. The blonde couldn't help but glance up every so often to admire the man sitting across from him.

"Ed...what are you looking at?" Roy asked, catching his eye. He gave him a feral grin, knowing full-well that Ed was checking him out.

"What? Uhh...oh, nothing," Ed blushed and held his menu up to his face.

Roy jumped as something collided with his shin under the table. Ed gave a little whimper. Mustang held back a laugh as he realized Ed had accidentally kicked him. He decided to test the waters, so to speak. Roy slouched down in his chair a little and felt around with his foot, seeking Ed's foot in return. When he finally found it, he hooked his foot around Ed's ankle and sat back up again.

Ed set down his menu and looked at the General, confused. Roy smirked and continued playing footsies with the blonde. A very attractive waitress appeared at the table. Ed bit his lip, hoping that Roy wouldn't try to flirt with her while they were on a date together.

Roy sensed Ed's discomfort. The blonde thought Roy would flirt with anything on two legs, Roy knew that much. Truth be told, he hadn't dated a single soul since Ed's disappearance, and he was determined to show him that he could be faithful.

"Hello, how are you tonight? May I take your orders?" She held a notepad and a pen, readily, while she fluttered her eyelashes at Roy.

"Yes, please. I'll have the grilled chicken with two rolls and a salad," Roy stated, looking up from his menu to gaze at Ed.

"How about you, love?" Roy asked Ed, whose jaw dropped momentarily. He cleared his throat.

"Um.... I'll have what he's having," Ed mumbled.

"Alright," the waitress seemed put off by the fact that Roy was with the blonde, but she said nothing on the subject. "And what can I get you to drink?"

Roy looked at Ed, who shrugged.

"Your finest wine, please," Roy finished, handing her their menus. He knew Ed wouldn't mind paying for it. He _was_ the one who asked him out, after all. It was his job to pay for whatever Roy desired.

"Will do. I'll be back shortly with your orders," and with that, she walked away.

Ed was beaming at him, as if sunlight was shining out of Roy's ass.

"What?" Roy asked, pretending like he hadn't just declined the waitress's advances.

"Oh, nothing," Ed grinned and shook his head. The chatted comfortably for not even ten minutes before the waitress was back with their food.

Roy studied it, nodding in approval before he dug in. Ed did the same.

"I really like this place," Roy said after taking a sip of wine.

"I've only been here once, actually. But my last date wasn't nearly as attractive as you," Ed admitted, blushing once more.

They talked about their lives since Ed's disappearance and what they were going to say when everyone started asking what had happened to him.

"Yes, we'll just say you faked your death. That sounds reasonable enough," the General nodded in agreement.

"I don't think anyone would believe the truth anyway," Ed shrugged.

"I believe you. Alphonse does too," Roy commented quietly.

"I know. I'm glad you're on my side," Ed said, looking him in the eyes, with a serious expression on his face. Roy smiled.

Ed asked for the bill and paid it, grimacing at the amount. He didn't really mind though; it was worth it.

They stepped outside of the restaurant with full stomachs and content expressions.

"So where to now?" Roy asked as they waited for the car.

"Erm.... I'm not sure, actually. I didn't plan that far ahead," Ed chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Typical Full Metal. Never thinking things all the way through," Roy said truthfully, albeit affectionately.

"Yeah. Wherever you wanna go is fine," Ed shrugged.

"I don't think my pride can handle it if you spend anymore money on me this evening," Roy joked.

"Hehe. Sorry. I asked you out though, so there was no way I'd let you pay," Ed replied, pulling his jacket around him, tightly.

Roy reached out, hesitantly at first. He put an arm around Ed and pulled him into his chest.

"Cold out here, isn't it?" Roy said, absent-mindedly stroking Ed's hair, softly.

"Mhmm," Ed muttered, burying his face into the older man's chest.

"Where do you live, anyway?" Roy asked, curiously.

"Apparently, while I was gone, Al bought me an apartment a few minutes away from here. Winry helped furnish it somewhat, but it still needs work. It's nothing too fancy, but I could show you, ya know...if you want," Ed trailed off, sucking in a breath.

Roy nodded. "That sounds good. Getting out of this cold weather seems like a good idea too."

Right on cue, the car pulled up beside them. Ed rushed over to the door and opened it for Roy, who climbed in, hastily. Ed jumped in behind him and quickly closed the door.

"Where to, sir?" the chauffeur asked.

"My apartment," Ed's teeth chattered. Roy shivered beside him.

Ed leaned on Roy's shoulder, seeking warmth from the man. Mustang wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, until they pulled up to a nice-looking apartment complex.

"Here we are, sir," the chauffeur glanced back at the two men who were cuddled in the backseat.

"Thank you," Ed leaned over the seat and dropped a wad of money into his hand.

"Will you be requiring my service anymore tonight, sir?" He asked.

"No," Ed shook his head, while he opened the car door, stepping out into the chilly night air.

Roy stepped out and closed the door, watching the car speed away.

"Not planning on holding me hostage for the night, are you?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Very funny. I can drive you home, myself, thank you very much. I just didn't feel like driving you around on our date," Ed snapped, walking up the steps. He took a key out of his pocket and jammed it into the lock. The door opened. Ed stuffed the key back into his pocket and flicked on the lightswitch.

Light flooded the living room. Roy saw that it was a very cozy-looking place. More for comfort, not style. There were a few places to sit: a red couch and two squashy red armchairs by the fireplace. There was a coffee table in front of the couch and a few paintings on the walls, but not much else.

"Cozy," Roy stated; that was his way of telling Ed that he liked it.

"I think so too," Ed agreed.

"So you just moved in?" Roy asked, following Ed over to the couch.

"Yep. Yesterday," the blonde gestured for Roy to sit down.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Ed asked, walking toward another room, what Roy presumed was the kitchen.

"Sure. Surprise me," Roy grinned.

"Alright. It's your funeral," Ed shrugged.

A few moments later, he came back with two glasses of red wine.

Roy accepted the glass, nodding gratefully before he took a few sips.

"I'm really glad you decided to give me a chance, Roy," Ed said, breaking the silence, finally.

"Me too, Edward," Roy agreed.

"Really?" Ed asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Yes. It's given me the chance to know you, like you said, on a whole new level. And, so far, I've enjoyed it. You're an extraordinary person, Ed," he took another sip of wine.

"I don't think I've ever wanted something so badly in my life," Ed whispered to himself.

"Pardon?" Roy asked, wondering what Ed had said and why he was whispering.

"You," Ed finished, effectively confusing the hell out of Roy. Ed put his wine glass on the coffee table and grabbed Roy's glass, setting it down as well.

"Ed, you're not making any se-" he was cut off by a pair of lips connecting with his own.

He gasped at the touch, but soon leaned into it, kissing Ed back with just as much force. The younger alchemist wrapped his arms around his neck, hooking them together. Roy's hands circled around Ed's waist, drawing him closer and nearly onto his lap.

Ed deepened the kiss with his tongue and explored the new territory. He carefully climbed onto Roy's lap and straddled him, pinning the General between him and the couch.

Roy's hands roamed up and down Ed's body, trying to make himself familiar with it. Ed rocked his hips forward, grinding down against Roy's growing erection. Roy moaned, pulling back from the kiss for a moment. Ed's mouth soon found his neck and latched onto it, gently sucking at the delicate skin.

Roy shivered as Ed planted kisses down his neck and on his collarbone. He gently pushed Ed back as he leaned forward to take off his jacket. Ed followed his example and took off his own as well.

The blonde fumbled with the buttons of his own shirt and soon, it was on the floor too. Roy stared, hungrily, at the new expanse of toned flesh. His mouth flew to one of Ed's pink nipples, teasing it until it was a hardened nub. Ed gasped; he never realized he was so sensitive in that spot.

He worked hard to get Roy's shirt off, and he was rewarded with a muscular chest and a well-toned stomach as perfect and flawless as porcelain. He forced Roy's head back and licked a trail from his collarbone down to his left nipple. Ed sucked on it, earning a small whimper from the older man.

"Can we take this to the bedroom?" Roy asked in a low, husky voice. Ed nodded, not sure if he could find his voice at the moment. Ed jumped off of his lap and led him by the hand into his bedroom.

They locked lips once more and fell down onto the queen-sized bed with Roy on top. Ed scrambled to the middle of the bed and looked up at the General.

"Pants," Roy gruffed. "Off."

Ed nodded, complying with Roy's wishes at once. He kicked off his pants, which left him in a pair of black silk boxers. Roy growled, predatorily. His hand flew to the obvious bulge in between Ed's legs and rubbed it firmly.

Ed moaned, tugging at Roy's belt buckle. Roy stopped only to yank off his belt and pants, leaving him in a pair of navy blue cotton boxers. Ed enjoyed the sight immensely.

Roy decided he couldn't wait much longer, so he yanked Ed's boxers off of him, freeing his hard length. He pulled his own boxers off and lowered himself down on top of the younger man. Both men gasped at the skin-on-skin contact. Roy ground down into the blonde, enjoying the delicious pressure it put on his cock. Ed's eyes squeezed shut as he gasped out of pure pleasure.

"Do you have any lube?" Roy asked, panting slightly.

"Uhh. No. I have oil in the kitchen though," Ed suggested.

"Go get it," Roy ordered. Ed glowered at him.

"Please," Roy added.

Ed slid out from under the older man and walked across the room. Roy stared at Ed's perfectly adorable ass as he walked out of the room. He let out a long, deep breath, hoping Ed wouldn't take too long. A minute later, Ed reappeared with a bottle of cooking oil.

The blonde noticed that Roy's eyes were closed. He rolled his eyes and opened the bottle quietly. He poured a generous amount onto his hand and set the bottle down on the floor. He smiled devilishly as he rubbed his hands together. He walked over to Roy and grabbed his cock, pumping the length.

Roy jumped and moaned at the touch, opening his eyes to see Ed hovering above him.

"Hold out your hand," Ed ordered, amazed when Roy actually did as he was told.

He grabbed the bottle and poured a good amount into Roy's palm. He set the bottle back onto the floor and watched as Roy lathered his fingers with the oil. Ed laid back down on the bed, and, almost immediately, Roy was on top of him again, kissing him.

He felt a finger probing at his entrance, so he spread his legs even wider. Roy broke the kiss to gaze down into the younger man's eyes, smiling slightly.

Ed nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. The finger entered, and Ed gasped. Roy bit his lip; he could hardly wait to thrust into that perfect ass of Ed's.

"More," Ed said, once he had adjusted to the unusual feeling. He gasped again as a second finger entered him. The digits stretched him out as they felt around, exploring the tight hole. Soon, a third finger joined the other two, ultimately making Ed uncomfortable, but not causing any pain.

"I think you're ready," Roy said, hoping Ed wouldn't back out of this; the blonde nodded.

Roy positioned himself at the entrance, eagerly awaiting Ed's signal. When the blonde nodded, Roy licked his lips and planted a kiss on Ed's mouth. He pushed the head past the entrance, earning a sharp cry from the younger alchemist. It took all of his willpower not to thrust all the way into the hole as he waited for Ed to adjust.

"O-okay," Ed whimpered.

"If you need me to stop, Ed, at anytime at all, just tell me, and I'll stop, okay?" Roy reassured him, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Alright," Ed nodded, capturing Roy's lips with his own.

Roy pushed a little more of himself into Ed, earning a little gasp. He waited again. Then, he pushed all the way in, causing Ed to cry out.

"Are you okay, Ed?" Roy asked, his brow furrowing with concern.

"Yeah, just keep going," Ed gritted his teeth.

Roy thrust into the tight space, moaning at the wave of pleasure that overtook him.

"Fuck, Ed. You're so tight," Roy panted, as he thrust once more into the tiny space.

Ed let out an animalistic scream as Roy pounded into him.

"Oh, shit, Ed. Are you alright?" Roy's heart threatened to jump out of his ribcage.

"Yes! Do that again. That spot - hit that spot," Ed begged, wrapping his arms around the back of Roy's neck. Roy complied and was rewarded with another loud moan from Ed.

"Glad this is good for both of us," Roy choked out, thrusting faster into his new lover.

Ed moaned, sucking on Roy's lower lip as he grabbed Roy's hand and put it on his aching cock. Roy rubbed his thumb over the slit, already slick, and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"AH! FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK! ROY!" Ed shouted, throwing his head back into the pillows.

Roy gazed down at the erotic sight beneath him and sucked in a breath as he gave one final thrust, coming and filling the hole with his seed.

"ED!" He gave a strangled yell.

Ed followed him over the brink, squirting come all over his stomach and chest. Roy collapsed on top of Ed, covering his face with feather-soft kisses.

"Shit, Roy - that was...." Ed panted, as he struggled to find the right words.

"Amazing? I know," He answered, smugly.

"Fuck. How much stamina do you have?! That was fucking incredible!" Ed evened his breathing out. Roy pulled out and rolled over, so that he was laying next to Ed.

"Ed.... Shut up and kiss me," Roy smiled.

Ed happily obliged.

**(A/N: I think I want to add one more chapter. Like...a morning-after kind of thing, and then I'm done with this story. I might, I might not add another chapter. We'll see! Reviews, please!)**


	2. The Morning After

Roy opened his eyes to see sunlight shining through an open window. An unfamiliar window. _**'Where am I?!'**_ Roy began to panic until he saw a picture on the nightstand beside the bed. The picture was of two young boys holding up fishing rods and a fish. One of them was Edward, he knew that for sure. The other must have been a younger Alphonse.

_**'Wait.... What am I doing in Edward's - '**_

"Shit," Roy said aloud as realization hit him over the head. They had had sex. Edward and he had had (very hot) sex. Fear flooded him as he cautiously glanced over to his side where he hoped to find a still-sleeping Edward. Nothing. Roy frowned for a moment. This was Edward's house, so it wasn't like Ed would leave after the fling had happened, because he lived here! So where was he?

Roy got his answer when a delicious aroma wafted up into his nostrils. _**'Ah. That's where he is.'**_ The General drug himself out of the cozy bedcovers and dressed himself, then followed the delicious scent into the kitchen/dining area, where a certain blonde alchemist was currently cooking breakfast.

Roy snuck up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the top of Ed's head and rested his chin on it.

"Well aren't you just the perfect little housewife?" Roy teased, earning himself an elbow to his ribs.

"Go sit down at the table," Ed gestured to a decent sized wooden table across the room.

Roy complied with his new lover (for once) and took a seat at the table. He eyed the newspaper in the middle of it and snatched it up, flipping to his favorite page - the funnies. Ed sat a cup of coffee in front of the General, who politely thanked him. Ed came back with a few plates of food, which he sat down in front of Roy. Sausages, eggs, pancakes, syrup, and a few muffins. Roy was practically drooling.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" Roy questioned the blonde, while grabbing a muffin.

"I learned a few things in Germany," Ed shrugged, reaching for a few sausages and pancakes.

Roy nodded, as he took a sip of his coffee. Perfect.

"It's all wonderful," the older alchemist reassured his new lover, who smiled sweetly at him.

They continued eating their breakfast silently until Roy decided to break the silence.

"Ed.... Do you think we took things a little too fast?" He winced at the way Ed glared at him.

"Why? Do you regret it?"

"No! Not at all. I'm just asking.... I mean we weren't exactly best friends before you left, and when you finally came back, one night out was enough to change all of that?" Roy nervously glanced at Ed. It wasn't like him to be so flustered and nervous, but the thought that he might have screwed up his "relationship" with Ed was nerve-wracking.

"Well..." Ed pondered for a moment, "maybe we did take it a little too fast...but I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Did you, now?" Roy smirked, eyeing the blonde, lustfully.

"Well, yeah, didn't you?" Ed asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, I did, Ed," Roy stood up. "Every." He walked over to where Ed sat. "Single." He turned Ed's chair so that he was facing him, not the table. "Minute". He dropped to his knees in front of Ed's chair, causing Ed's eyes to become wide and round.

The General rubbed the younger alchemist's growing erection. Ed whimpered a little at the suddenness of his actions, but bucked up into the touch, anyway. He closed his eyes only to reopen them as he felt his zipper being pulled down.

"Roy? What are you doing?" Ed thanked whatever Gods were up there that he hadn't stuttered.

"Enjoying my breakfast," Roy gave him a wild grin and freed Ed's erection from the confines of his boxers.

Almost immediately, his hand closed around the firm member, giving it a harsh squeeze before he drew his face closer. Ed watched the scene, hardly believing what was happening. It was like a [wet] dream come true.

The older man flicked his tongue out, tasting a bit of the pre-come that had gathered on the head of Ed's erection. He was surprised to find out that it wasn't all that bad. A little salty, but nothing he couldn't handle. He licked Ed's shaft, from base to tip, encouraged when Ed let out a soft moan. His lips grazed the tip of Ed's dick, causing Ed to buck up, smearing a little pre-come on Roy's unsuspecting lips.

Roy held the blonde's hips down with his hands and took the head into his mouth. Ed moaned again, trying and failing to buck into the warm, welcoming mouth. The raven-haired man slid his tongue along the underside of Ed's penis, earning a sharp gasp from the blonde. Finally, he took as much of Ed's length as he could into his mouth and sucked slightly. Ed's hands, both flesh and prosthetic, grabbed at Roy's hair, barely resisting the urge to push Roy's head down and mouth-fuck him.

Roy let go of one of Ed's hips to wrap the hand around the base of Ed's cock, pumping it slightly. Ed whimpered, managing to buck up a little, due to the absence of Roy's hand on his hip. The General nearly gagged as he felt Ed's member slide down his throat, but he refrained from doing so, instead listening to Ed's pleasured cries as his throat closed around the blonde's cock.

"Mmm, Roy, do that again," Ed pleaded, grasping the hair in his hands more firmly.

So Mustang tried to do what he did before, and he was rewarded with another cry of pure pleasure. Soon, he felt Ed's hands lifting his head up and away from his new treat, but he let his head be raised. He gave the blonde a questioning look, but he received no answer. Instead, Ed pulled off his pants and boxers (which had been pooled around his feet) and threw them somewhere across the room. He pulled off his shirt as well, tossing it in the general direction of where he had thrown the other garments.

Roy eyed him hungrily, but he didn't get the chance to touch the expanse of flesh before Ed attacked his own clothes. Buttons flew off as Ed ripped the shirt off, throwing it on top of a house plant. He practically yanked Roy's pants off, soon followed by his boxers.

Ed turned away from the General, giving the man a very nice view of his ass. Ed whipped his head around when he felt a pinch on his butt cheek. He gave the innocent-looking man a warning glare and turned his attention to the breakfast table.

In one quick motion, Ed knocked _everything _off of the table, sending it all to the floor. Plates and glasses shattered, while sausages, eggs, pancakes, and muffins scattered themselves all over the floor. Roy gawked at the mess Ed had made, but not for long. Ed grabbed the older alchemist's arm with his prosthetic arm, and shoved him onto the [thankfully sturdy] table.

Roy was about to protest about the mess the younger man had made, but before he had uttered a word, Ed's mouth was attacking his already weeping cock. He let out a surprised, yet pleased cry and looked down the length of his body to stare at the sight before him. Ed released Roy's member, causing the raven-haired man to whimper at the loss of contact.

"Shhh," Ed soothed him, running a finger up the length of Roy's hardened member. Roy shivered.

Ed leapt off of the table and walked into the kitchen, obviously searching for something.

"Oh, right. It's in the bedroom. Heh. Be right back," Ed smiled, trotting off to the bedroom. Not even ten seconds later, Ed pranced back into the room with a bottle of oil in his hands. Roy's eyes rolled back into his head as he shut his eyes, thanking whatever deity there might be. He opened his eyes as he felt the table shake when Ed mounted it once more.

The blonde unscrewed the lid and poured a generous amount over his flesh fingertips. Roy held himself up by leaning back on his elbows to enjoy the show Ed was putting on for him. He watched as Ed set the bottle down and positioned the flesh fingers at the puckered entrance of his own bottom. Roy licked his lips as he watched Ed's fingers work their way into the ass in front of him. Ed groaned slightly, smirking inwardly, knowing that Roy was getting impatient.

He slipped another finger in, sliding them in and out of his stretching entrance. After a few minutes, he slipped a third finger in, stretching himself even more. Roy barely held back a moan as he watched Ed finger himself. Finally, to Roy's relief, Ed slipped his fingers out and straddled the raven-haired man. Ed grabbed the bottle of oil and poured more into his cupped hand and spread it over the General's length, slowly. Roy sucked in a breath at the sudden coldness and closed his eyes. When Ed was done, he reopened them.

They stared into each others eyes for nearly a minute before nodding simultaneously. Ed slowly lowered himself onto Roy's waiting dick, wincing as his muscles contracted around the intruder. Roy let out a moan, grabbing Ed's thighs as he did so. The younger alchemist relaxed himself and lowered himself down over the rest of Roy's length.

Ed exhaled and raised himself a bit before slamming back down onto Roy's member. He let out a breathy moan as he repeated the action, clenching his muscles around Roy's cock again.

"Oh, fuck," Ed croaked, bending at the hips slightly to place his hands on either side of Roy's body. He ground down onto his former-superior's length, faster and with more force than before.

Roy gritted his teeth, trying to hold back a moan as Ed rode him. He briefly wondered where Ed had learned to do such a thing, but he let the thought go and instead brought one of his hands to grasp Ed's erection. The blonde gasped as Roy pumped along his shaft. He maintained a sort of rhythm. Raise up as Roy's hand fisted downward. Lower back down onto Roy's cock as Roy's hand traveled back up to the head of his own cock. Ed thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure he was getting.

Their movements soon began getting more frantic and fell out of the pattern. Ed's moans grew louder as he grew more desperate for release. Roy thrusted up into Ed's tight hole and listened to the sounds of sweet love-making. Panting. Moaning. Sounds of skin on skin.

"Mmm, ROY!" Ed cried out, as he closed his eyes, feeling his release coming on. He moaned as pleasure overtook him. He came, squirting pearly fluid all over Roy's chest. Roy felt his lover's muscles constrict around his cock, and he gave in, thrusting in a couple more times until he followed Ed over the edge and into pleasurable oblivion.

They laid there for a moment, panting harshly and sweating as if they had just finished the work-out of their lives (which - in a sense - they had). Ed collapsed on top of his lover's chest and laid there, too lazy to even get up so that Roy could pull out of his ass. He didn't care. Sleep sounded much more enticing. Roy couldn't help but agree.

As the General wrapped his arms around his lover, planting a kiss on top of his head. He smiled a few minutes later when he heard a light snore emitting from Ed's drooling mouth. As sleep called his name, Roy decided that he could get used to this. Ed's hand _somehow_ found its way between them and it rested on Roy's limp cock. Roy chuckled; he could definitely get used to this.

_And he couldn't _wait_ for when it came time to shower-off._


End file.
